Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution
Ben 10 Reboot: Alien Revolution is a series by Kidzoni1000 that follows 15-year old Ben Tennyson has returned to a normal, everyday life. His adventures all done, Ben has taken off the Omnitrix and has grown from a young boy into a confident teenager; however, the mysterious disappearance of Grandpa Max makes Ben put the Omnitrix back on, as well as forcing him, his cousin Gwen, and his old enemy Kevin to search and locate Grandpa Max. At the same time, they must enlist the help of the Plumbers' kids (children or grandchildren of retired Plumbers which are commonly half human and half alien) and repel attacks from a new enemy, the Highbreed. Overview Set five years after the end of the original series, Ben Tennyson, now a teenager, once again dons the Omnitrix to protect the earth and other parts of the universe from villainous alien activity. The Omnitrix itself, a wristwatch-shaped device, allows Ben to transform into numerous alien forms, thereby inheriting the unique abilities of that alien race. Episodes Coming Soon! Characters Allies Main Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Rook Blonko * Max Tennyson Secondary Characters * Ship * Professor Paradox * Azmuth * Argit * Julie Yamamoto * Carl Tennyson * Sandra Tennyson * Frank Tennyson * Natalie Tennyson * Kenneth Tennyson * Verdona * Devin Levin * Mrs. Levin * Cash Murray * J.T. * Tetrax Shard * Alan Albright * Manny Armstrong * Helen Wheels * Pierce Wheels * Cooper Daniels * Reinrassig III * Tyler * Glitch Aliens #Alien X #AmpFibian #Arctiguana #Armodrillo #Astrodactyl #Atomix #Ball Weevil #Blitzwolfer #Bloxx #Big Chill #Brainstorm #Bullfrag #Buzzshock #Cannonbolt #Chamalien #Chromastone #Clockwork #Crashhopper #Diamondhead #Ditto #Eatle #Echo Echo #Eye Guy #Fasttrack #Feedback #Four Arms #Frankenstrike #Ghostfreak #Goop #Gravattack #Grey Matter #Gutrot #Heatblast #Humungousaur #Jetray #Juryrigg #Kickin Hawk #Lodestar #Mole-Stache #NRG #Nanomech #Pesky Dust #Rath #Ripjaws #Shocksquatch #Snare-oh #Spidermonkey #Spitter #Swampfire #Terraspin #The Worst #Toepick #Perk Upchuck #Murk Upchuck #Upgrade (Fixed) (Unlocked) #Walkatrout #Water Hazard #Way Big #Whampire #Wildmutt #Wildvine #XLR8 #Slapback #Shock Rock #Overflow #Gax (Removed) (Locked) (Absorbed) Triva * Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Is A Spin-Off Series That Was Created By Kidzoni1000, Aaronbill3 & UltiVerse And New Episodes Will Air On Cartoon Network Or Rooster Teeth. * Ben 10 (Reboot) & Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Was Also Originally Planned As An Entirely Separate Story That Was Created By Man of Action Entertainment, Jason Saldaña, Matt Hullum, Joel Heyman, Gus Sorola, Burnie Burns, Geoff Ramsey, Matt Wayne, Butch Lukic, Dan Riba, Derrick J. Wyatt, Charlotte Fullerton And John Fang. * The series is produced by Cartoon Network Studios & Rooster Teeth Animation. Plus It Was Similar To Ben 10: Delta Days Or Reboot Revolution That Was Created By Aaronbill3. * They Felt This Way Worked Into The Story Better As Well As Providing Some Initial Context To Both The Audience And The Reboot (Delta) Dimension characters. * It Was Similar To Ben 10: Alien Force Story Line (Series) But It's Was Going To Be Different Story Line, It Will Going To Be Reboot/Alternate (Parallel) Continuity Upon The Orignal Continuity. * Ben Will Only Be Able To Have 65 Aliens At A Time. * This Series' Episodes Have A Run-Time Of 22 Minutes Each All Ben 10 (Reboot) Iterations Had Episodes With Run-Times Of 11 Minutes Each.